Benutzer:Plagiatsfischer/Rh/Mathematische Sätze
Hier werden mathemathische Sätze (Theoreme, Lemmata, Propositionen, Definitionen) dokumentiert, die sich in anderen Arbeiten auch so finden. Theorem 2.2.13 (S. 18) : Quellenangabe: Leadbetter et al. (1983, pp. 57), noch nicht überprüft. Theorem 2.2.14 (S. 18) : Ohne Quellenangabe und Beweis. Möglicherweise ist auch Leadbetter et al. (1983, pp. 57) die Quelle. Theorem 2.2.21 (S. 21): Quellenangabe: Leadbetter et al. (1983), Theorem 3.4.1, pp. 5; noch nicht überprüft. Theroem 2.2.22 (S. 22) Quellenangabe: Hsing et al. (1988); noch nicht überprüft. Theorem 2.3.2 (S.24, Z.5-17) *Ohne Quellenangabe und Beweis. *Stimmt wörtlich mit Quelle:Rh/Degen 2006, Theorem 2.1 (S.19, Z.1-12) überein. Definition 2.3.3, äquivalente Kennzeichnung, (S.24, Z.29-34) stimmt wörtlich mit Quelle:Rh/Degen 2006, Definition 2.1 (S.22, Z.4-11) überein. Theorem 2.3.4 (S.25) *Ohne Quellenangabe. *Statt eines Beweises wird auf Nelsen (2006, S. 18) verwiesen. Dort findet sich nur ein spezielleres Theorem für zwei Dimensionen (d=2). Der Beweis erstreckt sich dort über vier Seiten 18-21 und es ist nicht sofort evident, warum eine Verallgemeinerung auf d > 2 Dimensionen trivial sein sollte. *Ein zu Theorem 2.3.4 analoges Theorem findet sich in Nelsen (2006, Theorem 2.10.11, S. 47). *Für die auf S. 25 angegebenen beiden Ungleichungen nach Theorem 2.3.4 ist keine Quelle angegeben. "We know that ... " ist schon frech. Wer sich in dem Spezialgebiet auskennt, kennt allerdings die Fréchet-Hoeffding-Schranken, aber nicht der Leser einer wirtschaftswissenschaftlichen Dissertation. *Z. 18: Es müsste richtig Pickand's (anstatt Pickad's) heißen. *Z. 26: Die erste Ungleichung ist fehlerhaft: richtig wäre min{F_1(x_1),...,F_d(x_d)} anstatt min{F(x_1),...,F(x_d)} *Z. 26: Diese Ungleichung ist auch fehlerhaft nicht in den Text eingebunden. *Z. 29: Die zweite Gleichung ist ebenfalls fehlerhaft: richtig wäre min{u_1,...u_d} ansttatt min{u_i,...u_d}. *Der Name Fréchet ist auf Seite 25 systematisch falsch geschrieben (mindestens fünfmal) als Frèchet. Theorem 2.3.5 (S. 26) *Ohne Quellenangabe und ohne Beweis. Die ist evtl. erlaubt, falls "Pickand's representation" ein sehr bekanntes Standardtheorem ist, das sich üblicherweise in Lehrbüchern findet. *Siehe Theorem 7.45, S. 312 in McNeil et al. 2005. Theorem 2.3.7 (S. 28) *Ohne Quellenangabe und ohne Beweis. Das Theorem ergibt sich auch nicht aus den dem Theorem vorausgegangenen Darstellungen. *Es ist völlig unklar und unvermittelt, wodurch der Grenzwert ins Spiel kommt. *Siehe Theorem 7.48, S. 315 in McNeil et al. 2005. Theorem 2.3.9 (S. 28) Ohne Quellenangabe und ohne Beweis. Das Theorem ergibt sich auch nicht ohne weiteres aus den dem Theorem vorausgegangenen Darstellungen. Zusammen gesehen mit Theorem 2.3.7 ist völlig unklar, welche Rolle Theoreme in dieser Arbeit überhauot spielen. Theorem 2.3.11 (S. 31) Quellenangabe: Nandagopalan (1994), noch nicht überprüft. Theorem 2.3.12 (S. 32) Quellenangabe: Nandagopalan (1994), noch nicht überprüft. Theorem 2.4.3 (S. 33) *Die Quellenangabe (McNeil et al. 2005) ist völlig unzureichend, es handelt sich um ein Buch mit über 500 Seiten. Es mag sein, dass ein analoges Theorem dort zu finden ist, aber soll das der Leser oder Guachter suchen? *Gesucht und gefunden: Proposition 7.51 in (McNeil et al. 2005, S. 315) *Unklar ist zudem, warum dann für im Abschnitt 2.A (S. 40) ein Beweis für Theorem 2.4.3 angegeben ist, was bei einem Satz aus einem Standardlehrbuch völlig überflüssig wäre. *Der Beweis auf S. 40 ist mit kleinsten Abweichungen identisch mit dem Proof von Proposition 7.51 auf S. 316 in McNeil et al. 2005. *Es ist völlig unklar, warum, nachdem im zweiten Kapitel so viele bekannte Theoreme (vernünftigerweise) ohne Beweis angegeben wurden, ausgerechnet für dieses Theorem der Beweis aus McNeil et al. 2005 wiederholt wird. Dabei ist für das Theorem die pauschale Quellenangabe gemacht, aber für den Beweis keine Quelle angegegeben. Der Anhang 2.A enthält (S. 40-43) Beweise für die Theoreme und Propositionen 2.5.1, 2.5.2, 2.5.3, 2.5.4, 2.5.7, 2.5.10, 2.5.11. Damit könnte man davon ausgehen, dass der Verfasser hier einen Originalitätsanspruch erhebt. Theorem 2.5.1 (S. 34) *Ohne Quellenangabe, vermutlich Originalitätsanspruch des Autors. *Dass sich ein Beweis im Anhang 2.A befindet, wird im Zusammenhang mit dem Theorem nicht erwähnt. *Das Theorem hat deutliche sprachliche Formulierungsschwächen und ist eigentlich in der Bedeutung kaum zu verstehen. Während M_n bisher ein d-dimenionaler Prozess von Maxima war über Indizes von 1 bis n, vgl. S. 22, wird nun ein Maximum für für festes n über die d Dimensionen gebildet, M_n := max{X_{n1},...X_{nd}}, so dass M_n nun ein eindimensional ist, gleichzeitig wird aber behauotet, es handele sich um "a d-dimensional vector of maxima". Aus dem angegebenen Beweis lässt sich nicht klären, was gemeint ist, da die Symbole des Theorems im Beweis nicht verwendet werden. Proposition 2.5.2 (S. 35) *Ohne Quellenangabe, vermutlich Originalitätsanspruch des Autors. *Dass sich ein Beweis im Anhang 2.A befindet, wird im Zusammenhang mit der Proposition nicht erwähnt. *Die Proposition ist sprachlich falsch als Definition formuliert ("can defined as ..."). Die Behauptung der Proposition kann nur erahnt werden. Definition 5.3.2. (Blackwell-MacQueen Urn Scheme) (S.141, Z.13-20) stimmt überein mit Quelle:Rh/Teh 2007, Predictive Distribution and the Blackwell-MacQueen Urn Scheme (S.4-5).